Trying the unexpected way
by Renskeex
Summary: Artie Abrams is new at the WMHS. He joins the glee club and gets to meet the other students.. Santana will help him with somthing really important.. they will get to know each other better and better..
1. WMHS?

There you are, it's your first day at the William McKinly High School. You're rolling down the hallway.

'WHY is everyone staring at me?' :you ask by yourself,: 'Well I hope it's better here!'. At your last school everyone bullied you, everyone thought you sucked, so, now you can make a new start.

Right, there's your locker. Thank god it's close to the ground!

Wait, what's that? It seems like someone is yelling at you. You turn around and there she is, the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, a perfect, latin girl.

You're just staring at her like a zombie, she starts yelling at you harder and harder, you look up to her, 'What ?!' :you ask her, you try to sound annoyed. 'Nothing.' she says a little confused, she turns around and walks away while pushing people away. You stare at her till she's out of sight.

'You ok?' you hear someone ask, you turn your head and you see a really tall boy who is probably about a year older than you. 'Yeah yeah I'm fine' :you say quickly. 'I'm Finn,' the boy says, 'welcome to the WMHS.'. 'I'm Artie,' :you say, 'thanks, can you please say me where the spanish class is?'. 'Yeah, just follow me.'

Finally! The day is over. It feels like it was a 100 years till the day was over. You're rolling into the parking lot where your mum is waiting. You're singing a bit, not very loud, hoping no one will hear you.

'Hey!' you hear a voice say. you turn around and you see Finn. 'I heard you sing, you're pretty good! Dude You have to join the glee club!', you're staring at him like you just saw an alien or something. 'Yeah, I'll think about it.' :you say quickly. Thank god your mum is just driving in. 'Have to go now, see you later dude!'. You're rolling to your mum, who helps you in the car.

'So, how was your first day?'. 'It was ok.' :you sau, you don't want to talk about it so you start talking about something else.

It's the next day. You're just rolling a bit in the school, then you hear people sing, it sounds really good. Hmm... I got nothing to do.. you think to yourself so you just go and take a look.

You see a classroom with some students, a band and your spanish teacher. you look again and you see 2 familiar faces, one is Finn, the second one is the girl who was yelling at you yesterday.

Then the door opens, Finn probably saw you watching, he asks you to come in so you roll into the classroom. Everyone is staring at you, again. 'Are you able to ding a song now?'. Wait, what now? you think. 'I didn't prepare something!' :you say quickly. 'Doesn't matter,' Mr shue says, 'just sing a song you like, then we know enough.'

Allright, what song do I like? you ask to yourself. Yeah! You got it!

'Hit it' :you say to the man who sits behind the piano. You hear the familiar intro of Heart Skips A Beat by Olly Murs. You're nervous but you have to sing so you start singing:

_I can see you're not yourself_  
_Even when you're here with me_  
_I know that you so well_

_So put another record on_  
_Kiss and leave me on_  
_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_  
_Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat_  
_Cause every time we come this close,_  
_My heart skips, skips a beat_

_So come on, spin me around_  
_I don't wanna go home_  
_Cause when you hold me like this_  
_You know my heart skips, skips a beat_  
_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_  
_And when you hold me like this_  
_That's when my heart skips, skips a beat_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!_

_So hung up, we can't let go_  
_If you really have to leave_  
_One more time just move me slow_  
_So put another record on_  
_Play it on repeat_  
_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_  
_Cause all you ever need to know_  
_Is what you do to me_  
_That every time you hold me close_  
_My heart skips, skips a beat_

_So come on, spin me around_  
_I don't wanna go home_  
_Cause when you hold me like this_  
_You know my heart skips, skips a beat_  
_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_  
_And when you hold me like this_  
_That's when my heart skips, skips a beat_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!_

_So come on, spin me around_  
_I don't wanna go home_  
_Cause when you hold me like this_  
_You know my heart skips, skips a beat_  
_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_  
_And when you hold me like this_  
_That's when my heart skips, skips a beat_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!_

_My heart skips, skips a beat_

The song ends and everyone is applauding, you start smiling and you can't stop.

'Welcome to the New Directions!' mr Shue says and he shakes your hand.


	2. Desperate

'This weeks assignement is... 90's ! You all are going to sing a 90's song with someone you choose randomly. All your names are in this jar, you all have to take a name out of the jar.' mr Shue says. It's your turn, you take a paper out of the jar, you open it, 'Santana' you say not knowing who it is.

'Why Me? I wanted to do this assignement with Britt !' the latin girl from yesterday says. WOW, you didn't expect that, actually, you're kinda scared. The bell rings 'Saved.' you think and you roll away.

The rest of the day you can't stop thinking about Santana. 'I'm screwed' you say out of nothing. DAMN you hope no one heard you. 'Why?' you hear someone say. 'Uhm.. No.. Nothing.' you say. 'No you can say it, you can trust me!' you see it's a girl from glee club but you don't know her name yet. 'No.. really it's nothing. You turn your head to the ground so she can't see you start blushing.

You go outside to see if your mum is already there. What.. No.. there, next to the door she stands, Santana. 'Hey you ! Mr. Cripplepants ! We have to work at our glee club assignement.'. Wow, She is so beautiful! you lookt her in the eyes. Perfect.. She looks stunning ! 'Hey, I was talking to you! Are you going to answer my question or not?' Santana says annoyed. 'Uhm yeah, is it allright if you come over to my house? My mum is already here,' you say and she agrees.. Damn you're nervous.

So, there's your mum, she helps you in the car. Santana is sitting next to you, you try not to look at her all the time but it's pretty hard though.

You arrive at your home, you and Santana go to your room. 'So, what song are we going to do?' Santana says, 'And hurry up 'cause I can't be here for long without throwing up.'. You're getting really nervous and uncomfortable now because now you know for sure that she's not into you.

'Uhm.. What do you think about Wonderwall by Oasis?' you say a little unconfident. 'Hmmm.. I expected worse, I must say that I like that song. So we agree doing that song?' she says a little suprised. 'Yup!'.

You discuss about who is going to sing which part and you have some time left so you already start practicing.

When Santana starts singing your mouth drops open, now you can't doubt it anymore, she is the most perfect girl you have ever seen.

Time flies and it's time for Santana to go home, you say goodbye to her and you go back to your just want to lay down on your bed so you ask your mum if she can help you.

When you're finally alone you start thinking. Thinking about the day, about everyone in glee club, about your new school and ofcourse, about Santana. 'Why do I always have to like people who doesn't like me back?' you think.

You think about everything that happened this afternoon, in the beginning, Santana seemed bored but since the moment you picked a song, she was really nice to you. She even complimented you, she said you were a good singer.

'I have to tell Finn about this. If I keep this to myself, I'll freak out.' you say quietly to yourself.

Maybe you should ask her on a date, or just go somewhere, as friends so you can get to know her better.

*Knock knock* 'Yes' you say. 'Diner is ready.' your mum says while she helps you in your wheelchair.

'That was a pretty girl ,huh?' your mum says, 'is there something going on between you two?'. 'No, we just have to do this glee club assignement.'. You feel the tears fill your eyes, you eat diner and you go to your room as soon as possible. All you want to do now is sleep.


	3. Just Nothing

*Beepbeep* 'Hmm..' you groan, you really don't want to get up. You search your glasses and you see what time it is, you got to hurry a little. Your mum helps you in your wheenchair, you go to the kichen, make breakfast and get into the car. You take your schoolschedule out of your back and look what subjects you've got today. First you have maths, then science, then spanish, then arts and then Glee Club. It's not a very long day.

While you're rolling into the school, a couple of guys from the footballteam are coming after you, two of them are stopping in front of you. 'Hey cripplepants!'. You stop. 'You have to leave Santana alone!. 'But I didn't do anything to her,' you say shocked, 'we were just working at our Glee club assignment.'. 'And you think we believe you? C'mon dude, everyone knows she's the hottest girl in this school.'. You look up to the boy who is talking to you, but then, you see someone's standing behind him, it's a girl.

Then the boy slams against the lockers, 'Leave him alone,' the girl says, 'he was telling the truth, we were only working at out glee club assignment. And by the way, it was my idea to go somewhere, you can't blame him for it.'. I was Santana, You can't believe she came up for you! Does this mean anything?

When the boys are finally gone, you thank Santana for what she did. 'You're welcome,' she says,' but don't think I came up for you because I like you or something, I did because otherwise people will spread rumors about us and I hate rumors.', she turns around and walks to a groupof cheerio's .

You feel kinda dissapointed. hmm.. you'd better search Finn, he's still your only friend here. Ofcourse, you've got everyone from Glee club, but you barely don't know their names,you only know Finn, Santana and Britanny, well, you know her name, that's all.

Thank God there's Finn. 'Hey dude!' you say. 'Dude, you want me to get a heartattack? you scared the crap out of me!' Finn jokes. ' Haha yeah.. Well sorry for that.', 'So, how are you?' Finn asks when he sees you're gone in thoughts. 'Yeah, I'm okay' you say 'Well, actually, I need to tell you something, I mean, you're my only friend out here, but you've got to swear that you're not going to laugh at me.', 'Okay, I promise.', 'Well I can't say it right now right here.'. Finn is quiet for a little while but then he says, 'you can come over to my house after school.' The bell rings and you both go to class.

You have a couple of classes but you just can't concentrate, you can't stop thinking about what happened earlied that 's why you're so happy when the bell finally rings. Lunch Time !

You go to the school canteen, get some food andseach a table. Pretty soon, Finn comes to join you, you talk about the classes you just had and about Glee club. 'DAMN' you say shocked, you just realized you have to sing wonderwall this afternoon, in Glee club, with Santana. It's gonna be a total disaster.

'W'zzup buddy?' Finn asks. 'Just a little nervous for Glee club this afternon.' you say quickly, 'which subjects do you have after lunch?'. 'Uhm.. maths and spanish.' he answers, you can see he got lots of questions to asks, 'well, he'll ask after school.' you think to yourself and you roll to the english classroom.

Wow, can a class be even more boring?! You're almost falling asleep. 'Mr. Abrams, can you tell me the answer?' the teacher says, shoot, why do you always have to daydream? 'I'm waiting' the teacher says, you can see he's losing his patience. 'I don't even know the damn question.' you think.

'The answer is William Shakespeare' the girl next to you whispers. 'William Shakespeare' you say a bit insecure. 'Thank you Mr. Abrams, but next time don't use Amy's brain, and try to pay more attention.'

Another class passed so it's time for Glee club, that also means that it's time for your duet with Santana. How closer you come to the choir room, how more nervous you get. 'Jeezzz.. What's going on with you? Why are you so damn nervous?' It's that girl from Glee club again, "I'm not nervous, and by the way, you scared me.' you say and you feel you start blushing, again. 'Haha you blush a lot'

DAMN she saw you were blushing that time you said you were screwed!

'I just realised I never introduced myself to you! I'm Quinn' The girl says. 'Cool, now I finally know another name, I only know 4 of all the names.' you say, you really feel awkward right now.

You don't know if it's because Quinn is laughing or if it's because you almost reached the coir room but you want to get the hell away from here.

'So, you all worked at this week's assignment, who wants to start?' Mr. Shue asks and he looks around the class, 'No one huh? Allright I'll have to pick a couple.' He takes a not out of the jar: 'Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson'

Finn and the brunette are standing in front of the rest of the Glee club, wow she got a great voice!

They finished and you applause, the next couple sings their song, sits down and everyone applause, time after time.

'And last but not least... Santana Lopez and Artie Abrams!'. Oh damn, it's your turn now.

There you are, standing in front of everyone, together with Santana, the music starts and you hear Santana's beautiful voice.

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe (I said maybe)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe (I said maybe)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me)

The music stops.. It was like a dream, everthing went as planned, everyone is applauding as hard as they can. Santana comes up to you and gives you a huge hug. This day ended up perfectly, you can't stop smiling.

School's out nd you and Finn are on your way to Finn's home. 'Dude, you're so happy, this morning you were depressed and now you can't stop smiling, What Tha Hell Is Going On?!' Finn jokes. 'Yeah, I'll tell you when we're at your home, I don't want anyone to hear it.' you say.

You're sitting in Finn's room and he's smiling at you and he kinda scares you.. ' What?' you say. 'so... Now You Can Finally Say It !' Finn says a little too excited. 'Allrighthow am I going to say this..' you start, ' I kinda like someone, like like, liking in more that friends, you understand me?'. 'Yeah I get isbut ho is she? Do I know her?' Finn asks, he seems to be really curious. ' yes, you know her, I know she can be a bitch but she can also be so sweet and yeah.. I'm just confused.'. 'Is she from Glee club?'. 'Yeah, it's.. it's.. S.. S.. Santana.' you say with an extremely red face. 'Are. You. Serious?' Finn looks a bit shocked. ' I'm dead serious. This doesn't means anything good does it?' you asks Finn. 'Yeah, well,I don't really know, but she always thinks people suck, you're new at school and in a wheelchair do I don't think she likes you, at least not in the way you like her, I'm sorry dude.'

Wow that hurts.. It feels like someone just hit you in your stomach.

You don't want Finn to see you cry so you get out as fast as you can.


	4. mixed signals?

You're on your way to school, you wanted to stay in bed the whole day but your mum didn't want to lie to the principal. So there you are, sitting in the car, scared to see Finn, scared to see Santana. Actually you're really scared Finn told Santana.

'Come on Artie, ge out of the car. I'm late for work!' your mum says annoyed.

You're kinda late, and you're really happy about that because now you can go straight to class.

the classes seem to be over really fast, Time for lunch.. You really hope you don't see Finn or Santana so you search a table in the corner of the canteen hoping no one will see you.

Too late, there's Finn and he's walking straight to you, damn! 'Hey, haven't seen you this morning!.' he says suprised. 'Yeah I was late today.' you say. 'Aaaaaand you were scared to see me and Santana. Right?'. How the hell does he know? 'uhmm no just late.' you say quickly. 'Haha alright then.' Finn laughs. You really have to get away from here so you say you've got to go to your locker and you roll away.

When you're in the hallway you can finally breath again. But.. Wait.. No! Santana is standing there, with Brittany and Quinn, you want to turn around, but then you have to go back to Finn. You decide to just go to your locker. You take a deep breath and pass them.

From the corner of your eyes you see Santana smile, it's an evil smile but at least she's smiling at you. You turn your head and you hear them laugh. Why isn't this day over yet ?!

You're back in class but you can't concentrate, you really try to pay attention but Santana is sitting in the front row of the class and you can't keep you're eyes from her.

'Damn, this needs to stop!' you think. You're really happy when this class is over.

Suddenly this day seems to go very slow, you're just drowning in thoughts and you feel like you're a zombie all day, a zombie who's crazy in love. Today it seems like Santana is everywhere, everywehre you go, she's goes.

The bell rings, you take your schedule out of your bag, damn.. 3 hours to go, first Spanish, than maths and yes, at last glee club.

'Seriousely, this day is useless.' you think. You barely pay attention and you get more and more depressed because of Santana, this day can't be worse.

Time for glee club, you're on your way to the choir room, Finn and Quinn are walking next to you. You are so damn nervous.

You're in the choir room now, you want to sit in the back of the class but because of your chair it's impossible.

Mr. Shue comes walking into the choir room, 'So, you wanna know this week's assignment? or does anyone got something to show us?.'. 'Actually, yes, I've got a song i really want to sing.' It's Santana, you see she just became a very shy girl.

'I don't know why I'm doin' this, but I really feel like singing this song.' Santana says, she starts blushing. 'Hit it!' she says to Brad.

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

[Chorus]  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise, It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

[Chorus]

When Miss Independence walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see

[Chorus]

You realize it's a song about a girl who normally is independent but then she falls in love and.. you know it..  
It feels like someone just hit you in your stomach, she has fallen in love with someone, now you're sure you don't have any chance.

The music stops and all you can do is stare at her. That. Was. A. Perfect. Performance. Santana sits down and probably everyone will know wth who she has fallen in love with.

'Well done santana! This week's assignment is sectionals! sectionals is right on the corner and this week we are going to make our setlist! Think about at least one song to do as a groupnumber, one song for a duets and one song for a ballad.'

Rachel, the girl who did the 90's song with Finn, stands up and starts to talk, 'So, ofcourse I am doing the balled, me and Finn are doing the duet and I have all the important solos in the groupnumber.'. 'Wooh hold on Rachel, hold on. I was thinking about giving Santana a solo or the duet, but I'll think about that, first come with songs, you can also think about it together ofcourse.' Mr shue says with a smile.

The bell rings and this day at school is finally over, you roll out of the choir room while talking with Finn, 'You loved seeing Santana perform, huh?' Finn asks. All you can do is look down and blush, 'Well, I've got to go, we continue our conversation tomorrow, alright?'. 'Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow dude.' you say and roll to your locker.

Santana and Brittany are walking in front of you, you pick up some parts of their conversation, you're shocked if you hear what Brittany asks. She asks what you were afraid of to ask: With who have you fallen in love?. Santana is shocked too, 'I actually don't wanna tell.'. Damm, you want to know it, no, you NEED to know it.

Oh no, Santana stops right in front of your locker. You take a deep breath and go to your locker, Santana hears you so she turns around, but she doesn't look at you, she just cried, that's clear, you're kinda curious why but you decide to just say hi. "Hey' Santana answers. 'You were amazing out there.' you say, afraid to look her in the eyes. 'Thanks, I actually regret it a lot.' she says with tears in her eyes, 'now everyone is asking me stuff, it's so annoying!'. 'I can totally understand.' you say, trying to make her feel better. 'Thanks for understanding Artie, it means a lot to me.' she says while she starts blushing.

Wow, this is very awkward, you both don't have any words to say. 'So'' you say. 'Well, I guess I've got to go home and make homework.'. 'Okay, good luck and see you tomorrow.'

When you're home you go straight to your room, you've got to make lots of homework and there's a lot to think about, this was such a weird day. First Santana being evil to you, only by smiling at you, then she sung that song in glee club and than then that conversation. 'Okay Artie, stop thinking and go make your homework.' you say to yourself.

'Diner's ready!' you hear your mum scream, damn, you fell asleep, what a disaster day.

'Coming!' you scream back.

When you're eating diner your parents are talking a lot, they're talking to you, but you don't hear a thing of what they say.

When you roll back to your room, your mum's coming aster you.. 'What's going on with you honney? You're so absent lately, is everythink ok at school? are they bullying you again?' she asks worried. 'No mom, there's nothing going on, just really tired, didn't sleep very well last night.' you say quickly.

'Okay. Really going to make homework now !


	5. Duets

_Helloo ! I am so so so sorry about the delay but I had school exams and I needed them to go VERY well so I didn't have time to write. BUT last 2 weeks on holidays I had lots of time to write so I'm gonna make it up to you ;) so when I wrote this I didn't hear from Cory yet, when I heared it 2 and a half week ago, my heart broke, all my prayers go out to his family and friends and colleagues and of course to Lea Michele._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot !_

* * *

The next day at school you're early so you decide to go to study for the maths test in the library, this chapter turned out to be much harder than you thought at first.

'Can I help you?' it's finn. 'Yes, I am desperate' you answer.

After Finn explained maths and you made a couple of exercises, the two of you just sit there in silence.

'Hey Artie.' Finn starts, 'I saw you and Santana talk yesterday, did she tell you about who the song was?'. Damn, why does he start about Santana, you just forgot a bit about yesterday. 'No, she didn't tell me.' you say quietly. 'I wonder who it is, it's some serious shit, she don't even want to tell Brittany!' Finn says suprised, 'she tells Brittany everything, we really need to find it out.'

Bfore you can answer the bell rings and you go to class. Only two days to go, then it's finally weekend.

'So, you all have to pay attention today.' your sience teacher says, 'this is all very important for your exam that's coming in two weeks.' You take over every note, you finally understand it a bit, it's actually way easier than you thought at first. For the first time this week you can pay attention, you're really happy about it because now you can get better marks on your exams.

When you roll to your next class, Santana comes walking next to you. 'Please, don't say anything to anyone about what happened yesterday.' she says a bit scared. 'what exactly do you mean?' you ask, you totally forgot she cried testerday. 'the crying' she wispers to you, then you remember that her eyes were red of crying yesterday. 'I won't say anything to anyone.' you promise her and she gives you a smile which means: thank you so much!

You walk to class together in total silence, if you dn't say something it'll be awkward, but what do you have to say? The both of you are lost in thoughts as you reach the classroom where the both of you have arts now, she sees the cheerleaders and runs towards them acting like nothing happened. You roll to the back of the class and jts sit there not wanting to talk to anyone.

'Is this chair free?' someone asks you. 'I thinks so yeah' you answer without looking up. 'So, do you like WMHS?' the girl, who now is sitting next to you, asks. How the hell does she know i'm new here?! you ask yourself. 'yeah, it's better than my last school' you answer, you look up and see it's the most quiet girl in glee club, 'sorry what's your name? i don't really know a lot of names yet.'. 'I'm Tina' she answers and she gives you a small smile.

The arts class is over and you walk, together with Tina, to the canteen where Finn is already waiting at a long table together with almost all the glee kids, everyone is there exept from Santana and Brittany.

You're a little disappointed because yesterday in Glee club everyone promised to lunch together to discuss about this weeks assignment.

Everyone is telling their ideas for sectionals with, ofcourse, themselfs in the spotlight, you just sit there and listen.

then suddenly someone says your name, it's Finn, 'I thinks Artie and Santana should have the duets, I mean, their 90's performance was the best of all, their voices really fit together.' he says. You're really shocked, why did he say that?! You give Finn a sign to tell him that this is not his best idea amd all he does is wink back at you.

'So, what so you all think of my idea?' he asks with a big smile. Before you can say something Quinn answers, 'okay, yes their voices fit together like peanutbutter and jelly but what do THEY think of it, I don't know Artie that well but I don't think that Santana will like it that much.', 'You've got a point there.' Finn says but the guy with the mohawk thinks different, 'Santana will be happy that she can finallu sing a solo or a duet at a competition.' he says confidentily. 'Hmm, that's also true.' finn says.

'Why don't we just ask her, and by the way, I'm not sure if I will, I'll be fraking nervous man, I never sung a solo anywhere in front of much audience.' you say a little ashamed. 'Just think about it okay artie? and Quinn, can you ask Santana?' Finn says just before the bell rings.

Only two hours to go, today you don't have glee club practice. Tonight you'll think of songs and if you want to sing a duet with Santana, but first fysics and maths.

When you're done with those two classes you go to your locker where Santana is waiting for you, you're getting a little scared, 'Hey what's up?' you say trying to look relaxed. 'Hey I'm not here to punch you or yell at you.' she laughs. 'okay.. then why are you waiting for me in front of my locker?' you ask. 'Well.. Quinn came up to me in my free preriod and asked me if I wanted to sing the duet at sectionals. With you. Was this your idea or?' she asks. 'I know, and no it wasn't my idea, it was Finn's. If you don't want to, I totally understand, I don't know if I want to either.' 'I'd love to sing but I'll be so nervous and I'm so afraid I'll fail and Rachel is way better than me and...' 'Santana stop!' you interrupt her, 'you're as least as good as berry, you won't fail, you are the best singer I know and that's why I don't know if I want to do it, you're so talented and your technics are amazing! I never even performed.' you say feeling confident and awkward at the same time. 'Wow, thanks Artie, that's a huge compliment to me, and by the way, you're an amazing singer too, no need to be nervous. So, let's just say yes and get in this together, okay?' 'okay.' you say, you really trust her, we van do this together! you think. 'So, I'll think of songs we can sing, tonight, maybe I can send you my suggestions somehow?' 'Yes, good idea, I'll do the same, here's my number.'. She writes her number down and passes the paper to you. 'Thanks! I have to go now but talk to you at WhatsApp!.' you say as you roll away. 'Bye Artie.' you hear her say verty softly. You totally loved this day!

On your way home you're so happy, your mum doesn;t understand you anymore. 'Okay Artie, what's going on? last night you were almost depressed, no I didn't believe you when you said you were just tired, and now you're as happy as possible.' 'Just had a fun day at school.' you say as you look out the window.

When you're home you go straight to your room, again, but this time with a very different reason. You, Artie Abrams, are going to sing a duet with the prefect santana Lopez, in front of an audience, you still can't believe this is actually happening.

You WhatsApp Sntana so she has your number too, you hope she has some good songs because you can't come up with good songs. but probably the other glee club members have some good ideas.

When half an hour have passed, you still don't know any songs for a duet so you go on to the groupnumber and the balad. You WhatsApp Santana to see if she already has some duet ideas, she replies immidiately and it turnes out she's got some really good songs. Then you WhatsApp Finn for some tips and his song suggestions.

First you're going to do your homework, the others will have better ideas than you anyways.

You go downstairs for diner and when you come back you see you have lots of WhatsApp messages, most of them are from Santana, the first three are songs but after that she asks how you're doing and why you don't reply anymore, since when does she care? you think. Not that you don't like it, you love it, but she never really seemed to care about how you were feeling so this is kinda strange. You reply to her message and the two of you have a pretty good conversation til midnight, then she suddenly doesn't reply anymore, she must have fallen asleep. You decide to send Finn a message to see if he's still awake, he is, he replies: 'Dude! why are you still awake?' 'Because Santana probably fell asleep during our conversation.' 'WHAT you were chatting with Santana? How did you get her so far?!' He clearly is suprised. 'Probably because we decided to do the duet together, if Mr. Shue is okay with it ofcourse.' you answer.

Suddenly you feel how tired you are but your mum's already sleeping so you try to get in bed yourself, because of your wheelchair your arms are super strong now. 'Be right back' you say to Finn, you roll to your bed, put the wheels on lock and turn to your bed, you push yourself up but your hand slips away, you fall on the ground and feel your head hit something, everything becomes black.

When you wake up it's around 2 am, you catch your phone and send Finn a message but he doesn't reply, you call your parents' phones but they're in a deep sleep. Then you try your last option, Santana, you send her a message hoping it will wake her up.

After a few minutes you see she's typing, thank God!

'Hey, what's going on Artie?' she replies. 'please come to my house very quickly, I need help, I'll explain later.' 'Are you oke? I'm on my way!'

Ten minutes later you hear the bell ring, after 5 minutes someone opens the door and you hear Santana say that you needed help. they both come up to your room but when they swich on the light, you faint again.


End file.
